The Last Favour
by Mari Sofia
Summary: Lucius Malfoy asks a favour from Severus Snape in the last battle. A sort of friendship fic, no pairing.


**Title:** The Last Favour

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter -books, nor am I making any money out of this.

**Summary:** Lucius Malfoy asks a favour from Severus Snape in the last battle.

**Author's Notes:** This is just little something that popped into my head recently. I haven't published any Potter -fics before. I hope you forgive me any grammar mistakes, since English is not my first language. Oh, and feedback is always welcome, so please review!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stood at the battlefield, behind a large bush where no one could see him._ I can't understand how this could have happened! _he thought incredulously. 

Mere minutes earlier, the Dark Lord had died. He and Harry Potter had fighted each other for hours, both trying to find a way to break the other's defences. Potter had had some friends and Order members helping him, while the Dark Lord had been surrounded by some of his Death Eaters.

Lucius had seen what had happened very clearly since he had already finished off his most recent opponent, and had had no one to fight at that moment. One of the Death Eaters standing closest to the Dark Lord had suddenly started wreaking havoc, and as far as Lucius had seen, had even killed another Death Eater. During the split second that this had broken the Dark Lord's concentration, the Potter brat had gotten his chance, and succeeded.

Lucius couldn't comprehend how this could have happened. He had never doubted his Lord's ability to crush the stupid Order completely, and hadn't thought much about what would happen if the other side won after all. Another thing that he couldn't believe was that there had been a traitor among the Death Eaters. It simply wasn't supposed to be possible. The Dark Lord had trusted no one, and he had regularly searced his servants' minds for treachery. And there wasn't supposed to be anyone who was better at Occlumency than the Dark Lord was at Legilimency.

Gazing intensively around the battlefield, Lucius thought about what he should do now. The other Death Eaters were either captured, fleeing, or trying to cause as much last-minute doom and damage as possible. Lucius thought it would probably be the wisest choise to stay where he was.

He stared at the crowd which was gathering around Potter with deep loathing. Even the thought of some half-blood, seventeen-year-old boy overcoming the Dark Lord was outrageous. And the Order consisted of pure filth such as mudbloods, blood traitors and muggle-lovers. The world, as Lucius had always known it, didn't exist anymore. He had always hated mudbloods, and he had been a Death Eater since he had come of age. He realized he didn't have a place in this world anymore, and he didn't have a clue as to where to find a new place – heck, he didn't even know if he wanted to!

Suddenly Lucius realized he wasn't alone anymore. Before he had time to react, though, he dropped to the ground, bound and wandless. He rolled over and looked at his captor. The man who had disarmed and captured him was Severus Snape. 

Lucius felt he could understand nothing anymore. Sure, there had been times when he had doubted Severus, but after the man had killed Dumbledore, Lucius had been sure he was trustworthy. And there was more to it than that. The two men had been friends for ages. Yes, they had had their differences, had even plotted against each other at times, and they certainly hadn't trusted each other perfectly, but there had always been a strong mutual respect and understanding between them.

"You. You were the traitor," Lucius stated. There was badly concealed amazement in his voice.

"From your point of view, I suppose, yes, although that's not what I am thinking myself," Severus Snape answered smoothly.

"Well, congratulations, Severus. You fooled us all," Lucius let out a dry laugh. He tried to control his bewilderment, and someone who didn't know him might have thought his face inscrutable, but Severus had been his friend for ages, and could easily read his expressions.

"That was my intention. But I know you have doubted me before," Severus said, still pointing his wand at Lucius.

"That was before you killed that fool Dumbledore. Now you are hunted by the ministry, and everyone on the other side thinks you are a traitor."

Severus' face twithced unpleasantly when Lucius said Dumbledore's name, but nevertheless, he kept his calm. "I killed Dumbledore on his own orders, and I was able to prove it. All the right people know about it by now, so I don't have to worry about getting locked up in Azkaban like the rest of you."

Lucius stared at Severus for a long time before speaking.

"Well, it seems now that of the two of us you made a wiser choice," he said. After that, he held an even longer pause before speaking again.

"We may be on different sides now, Severus, but we have been friends for a long time. I have a favour to ask from you."

Severus looked at Lucius seriously. "Yes, indeed we have. So, I will listen to what you have to say."

Lucius looked equally serious. "Severus, you know how much I hated the Azkaban... the filthiness, the Dementors... I do not want to go back, I do not want them to have me," Lucius said gravely, and glanced at his binded hands. There was an almost pleading look in his eyes now, although someone who didn't know him wouldn't have recognized it

"You do realize I can not set you free, or give you your wand back?" Severus asked, although he knew Lucius was no fool and wouldn't expect him to do that. "You may be my friend, but now you are my enemy as well."

"That is true. But I am almost sure you already know what I am asking you to do."

Severus' expression showed that he really did know what the other man was talking about. "Are you sure you want that?" he asked.

"Is there really a reason for me to live anymore?" Lucius answered with a question. "No, I think I'll say my goodbyes to you now, my friend. I hope you won't become as worthless as all those other muggle-lovers."

Severus rose an eyebrow and sneered. Then he said: "You have clearly made your desicion. I suppose I can do what you wish, although it is not something I will do gladly."

Lucius seemed clearly relieved. "Thank you, Severus. It is good to know you will not be sending me back to Azkaban."

The two men stared each other in the eyes for a long moment. Severus realized why Lucius wanted what he wanted - heck, he would probably have wanted that himself in the same situation - but that didn't make it easier. Finally he nodded curtly and raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Severus watched Lucius to drop on the ground before his feet like a ragdoll. He stood there for a while, with an expression of hate and sorrow on his face."Why do my friends always want me to kill them?" he muttered, before turning on his heels and heading to the other end of the field, where the last battles were just about to break up.


End file.
